Words that Have Been Delivered to Your Heart
by Kamikura39
Summary: Kata-kata ini akan tersampaikan, kan kali ini? 'Aku suka', aku akan menyampaikannya kali ini. —GumiyaGakuko /Sekuel dari Words That Have Never Been Delivered to Your Heart /KamikuraKembaliDariHibernasi/


"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mampir ke cafe?" Lenka memutar kepalanya ke arahku dan berbisik pelan.

Aku meliriknya sedikit, tidak begitu berminat menanggapinya. Berbicara di kelas saat dosen mengajar bukanlah hal yang bagus, terutama kalau dosen itu adalah Mew, wanita dingin dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam panjangnya— mirip hantu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Lenka dan tetap fokus pada Mew.

Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi aku yakin dia pasti mengerti maksudku. Dia kembali melihat lurus ke depan, fokus pada Mew. Semua hening dan normal, hingga dia melontarkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat keramat yang mengandung kata keramat.

"Kudengar Gumiya jadi dosen di sini."

* * *

.

.

Kita tahu siapa pemilik Vocaloid, dan siapa pemilik cerita ini #plak

.

.

* * *

 **Kamikura39 Presents**

 **A Vocaloid FanFiction**

 **Words that Have Been Delivered to Your Heart**

* * *

"Mustahil Gumiya jadi dosen," komentarku tiba-tiba, sambil sesekali menyeruput coklat panasku.

Lenka menghela nafas tipis. Setelah melalui bujuk rayu dan iming-iming, akhirnya Lenka berhasil membuatku bersantai di cafe setelah selesai kuliah bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya Lenka mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya aku mau menghabiskan waktunya di cafe dibanding di rumahku. Meskipun selalu mengelak, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan rinduku pada Gumiya, terlebih menyembunyikannya dari Lenka.

"Itu kan hanya rumor." Lenka menyedot soda strawberry-nya. "Tapi memang sih, jurusan design grafis benar-benar membutuhkan dosen cowok yang keren."

"Megurine Luki?" Aku mengingatkan.

"Uh, dia terlalu kejam." Lenka tersenyum kaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hiyama _sensei_ juga tidak bisa dihitung, dia benar-benar menjaga jarak."

"Hee..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Pikiranku melayang pada pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sering tertawa dengan idiotnya. Lalu, bayangan gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu melintas dan menghentikan lamunanku.

Gumiya sudah punya Rin.

"Jadi Meg—"

Aku menyesap coklat panasku lagi, mataku melirik Lenka dari balik cangkirku. "Meg?"

"Meg Cabot kudengar sudah mengeluarkan buku baru." Lenka tertawa hambar dan buru-buru menyedot soda strawberry-nya, lalu hening.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisnya. Meg Cabot? Siapa? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Lenka bicara tentang Meg Cabot? Lenka masih tersenyum kaku sambil menyedot minumannya, sementara seorang pemuda berambut merah muda tiba-tiba datang dari belakangku.

"Maaf, kursinya masih sisa 1, boleh saya duduk di sini?"

Aku membelalakan mataku dan hampir menyemburkan coklat panasku saat melihat seorang Megurine Luki berdiri di hadapaku, di luar wilayah universitas Crypton, di sebuah cafe, sambil membawa nampan berisi kue-kue ringan yang memang disediakan secara prasmanan, dan-

Tatapan memelas?

"Oh, ya, tentu saja...," jawabku dengan perlahan namun pasti. Lagipula aku dan Lenka memang duduk di meja untuk tiga orang, karena semua meja lainnya sudah penuh.

Luki duduk dengan perlahan dan mulai memakan camilannya. Lenka, yang mulai terkontaminasi dengan aura dingin Luki, yang bahkan tidak disadari sama sekali olehku, mulai merasa kalau dia tidak pergi saat itu juga dia akan meninggal di tempat.

"Hem, Gakuko, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Film-ku sudah mau mulai, bye!" Lenka langsung menghabiskan soda-nya sambil berdiri, lalu melesat keluar dan langsung memberi gelas kosongnya pada pelayan manapun yang dia temui.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Lenka tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Film kesukaannya memang sudah mau mulai, kurang lebih 10 menit lagi. Tapi Lenka sudah berhenti menontonnya karena film itu hanya mengulang episode yang sama setiap minggunya.

"Maaf, aku pasti mengganggu," Luki memecah lamunan singkatku.

Aku menatap ke arah Luki dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, Lenka memang mau nonton film, kok. _Sensei_ tumben sekali ke cafe ini."

Luki balas tatapanku, lalu kembali menatap kuenya. "Aku cukup sering ke sini sebenarnya, hanya saja kau tidak melihatku."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya.

Hiyama Kiyoteru memang sangat menjaga jarak dengan mahasiswanya, tapi dia tipe yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di cafe. Sebaliknya, Megurine Luki adalah tipe yang sangat rumahan. Jadi aku kurang percaya.

"Aku sering. Dan aku sering melihatmu juga. Kau selalu memesan coklat panas dengan gula setengah sendok saja, kan?" Luki menyeringai sedikit, merasa sudah memberikan bukti yang _valid_ pada mahasiswinya yang meragukannya.

Aku terperangah, dan hampir tertawa pelan karena kaget mengetahui ternyata Luki selama ini benar-benar sering ke cafe langgananku dan Lenka. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar pesananku. Selama ini tempat duduknya pasti tidak jauh dari tempat dudukku dan Lenka. Mungkin di belakang kami, atau serong sebelah kiri, atau-

Tunggu.

"Anda mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Lenka selama ini—?"

Itu berita yang kurang menyenangkan. Aku dan Lenka suka sekali membicarakan materi kuliah, tapi 90% isi pembicaraan kami adalah dosen-dosen kami. Dan lelucon tentang para dosen itu.

Luki terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajahku yang berubah drastis. "Yah, kurang lebih," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku ingat tentang leluconmu, yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Hiyama _sensei_ bersekutu untuk menambah beban para mahasiswa."

Wajahku memerah- padam, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang mulai mendidih. Dua faktor atas wajahku yang mendidih; satu, karena ketahuan. Dua, karena Luki sendiri.

"Maaf," ujarku pelan. "Itu... Benar-benar... Maaf."

Luki berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Mendengar hal seperti itu sebenarnya cukup menghibur. Apalagi kalau mendengar ta—"

"Gakuko," tiba-tiba Lenka sudah berada di sebelahku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang melihat hantu, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia masih mengenakan baju yang sama dengan yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dan Luki bersamaan.

Spontan, aku dan Luki langsung berpandangan. Lenka memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabaran. Jelas, dia berlari kembali ke cafe secepat yang ia bisa tidak untuk melihatku dan Luki yang saling berpandangan dengan idiotnya.

"Kau harus pulang, sekarang juga," kata Lenka lagi. "Aku hanya lewat di depan rumahmu, dan yeah, kau tahu, aku ini kan sedikit iseng. Jadi aku berencana lompat ke pekarangan rumahmu untuk menaruh mainan kodok—"

"Langsung pada intinya," tukas Luki dengan tidak sabar.

Lenka menelan ludahnya perlahan dan mengangguk. Dia tidak berani macam-macam pada Luki, yang dikenal dengan dosen es di universitas Crypton.

"Jadi," katanya dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Aku bersumpah aku melihat Gumiya keluar dari dalam rumahmu."

* * *

.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan ini hanyalah detak jarum jam. Luki, Lenka, dan Gumiya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara aku menyiapkan teh di dapur. Setelah Lenka memberi kabar itu, aku langsung pulang dan Luki bersikeras mengikutiku. Katanya, sangat mencurigakan ada laki-laki di dalam rumahku. Sekalipun tidak, katanya itu bisa berbahaya.

Walaupun secara fakta, pada kondisi seperti ini Luki juga memiliki persentase 30% untuk mengisi peran penjahat. Sebab pada mulanya, pertemuan kami di cafe cukup terlalu kebetulan, di mana semua meja penuh dan hanya mejaku dan Lenka yang punya kursi kosong.

Beruntungnya, pada akhirnya semua memang murni kebetulan. Aku memang tidak ingat pernah memberi kunci rumahku pada Gumiya. Mungkin kakak, atau ibu, mengingat keluarga Gumiya sudah seperti kerabatku sendiri, ayah dan ibu juga mempercayaiku pada mereka.

Setelah selesai membuat teh, aku membawa cangkir-cangkir dan teko berukuran sedang itu ke ruang tamu dengan nampan. Sudah sangat lama sejak aku menjamu tamu seperti ini. Biasanya Lenka atau Gumiya kalau berkunjung akan langsung ke kamarku, tanpa formalitas, dan langsung mengambil makanan apa saja yang ada di kulkasku, selama bisa mereka makan.

"Silahkan." aku meletakan cangkir ke atas meja dan menuangkan teh, lalu duduk di sofa yang menghadap pintu luar.

"Jadi... Nakajima benar-benar kerabat Gakuko?" tanya Luki.

Sekilas, aku bisa melihat kilatan mata Lenka yang terlihat kaget dan bingung. Tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Bukan, Gumiya itu teman lama Gakuko," jawab Lenka.

"Kau memberikan kunci rumahmu pada temanmu?" tanya Luki dengan nada tidak percaya. "Dan dia laki-laki."

"Oh, yah." aku berusaha mencari kata-kata yang efektif. "Keluargaku sudah tidak ada, dan orang tuaku sangat mempercayakanku pada keluarga Nakajima, jadi... Kurasa ibu atau ayahku atau kakakku yang memberi kunci rumah pada Gumiya."

"Lihat? Aku tidak bohong," sambung Gumiya yang langsung memberikan tatapan kesal pada Luki, mengingat begitu sampai di rumah tadi Luki langsung meraih kerahnya dan menjauhkannya dariku dan Lenka.

Luki menghela nafas tipis. "Maaf sudah mengingatkan soal keluargamu. Tapi... Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku dan Gumiya sudah seperti saudara."

" _Sensei_ jangan khawatir," tambah Lenka dengan nada meyakinkan. "Aku akan menginap di rumah Gakuko juga kalau Gumiya memang akan menginap di sini."

"Jangan" tolakku dan Gumiya hampir bersamaan.

"Kau akan menonton TV seharian sehingga aku tidak konsentrasi mencari ilham," ujarku dengan dingin.

"Dan kau akan selalu ribut soal pisang ataupun butuh orang untuk diajak ngobrol," sambung Gumiya.

"Ayolah, kalian kejam." Lenka menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu reuni kalian."

"... Sangat tidak meyakinkan." Luki masih tampak tidak percaya dengan Gumiya. "Kalian tidak ada hubungan darah."

"Ada atau tidak, yang penting kepercayaan sebagai saudara," jawabku dengan tenang. "Pada masa sekarang kan tidak ada jaminan keamanan hanya karena sesama jenis, ataupun keluarga."

Luki terdiam, begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Luki tersenyum tipis dan berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pamit. Kagamino-san, bisa kau ikut pulang denganku? Aku punya 1001 pertanyaan untukmu."

Aku hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat Lenka yang tersenyum kaku dan terpaksa berdiri, mengikuti Luki. Dia pasti tidak ingin memastikan apakah Luki tipe dosen yang subjektif atau objektif. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin membuat dosen manapun kesal dengannya. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku beranjak dari sofa untuk menutup pintu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sudah kurang lebih 5 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Gumiya. Rasanya sedikit canggung, kuakui. Padahal, seharusnya Gumiya menjadi orang terdekatku. Tapi entah kenapa, di saat seperti ini, aku mengharapkan keberadaan Lenka dan Luki-

Demi Neptunus, lupakan kata terakhirnya.

"Sudah lama ya, Gakuko." Gumiya memecah keheningan.

Aku berbalik dan kembali duduk di sofa, tersenyum tipis. "Ya, begitulah," sahutku. "Kau sudah tambah tinggi."

"Kau juga," kata Gumiya lagi. "Kau juga... Tambah tajam."

"Tajam?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Jadi, selama aku di Osaka, aku mohon bantuannya. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula rumah ini terlalu besar untukku," jawabku dengan santai. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri, dan... Anggap saja aku saudaramu."

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku kalau Gumiya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkan niatnya. Sebenarnya aku cukup pensaran tentang apa yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi aku tahu kalau rasa penasaran ada kalanya harus ditahan. Dan kurasa ini termasuk salah satu saat yang dimaksud.

Aku hendak berdiri tepat sebelum Gumiya melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Megurine itu... Saudara Megurine Luka sensei?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk dan kembali pada posisi duduk santaiku. Aku meraih salah satu cangkir teh dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Adiknya, tepatnya. Dia dosen-ku di universitas Crypton jurusan design grafis."

Gumiya terdiam mendengarnya, dia tampak merenungkanya. "Kukira... Dia temanmu atau semacamnya, soalnya dia terlihat... Sangat akrab denganmu."

"Dia memang baik," kataku dengan spontan. Aku sendiri kaget dengan pernyataanku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas Luki salah satu dosen yang sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Gumiya tersenyum tipis, agak canggung. Dia memainkan jarinya sendiri, dan aku tahu dia merasa gugup. "Kau tahu... Kau sadar tidak, kalau tadi dia memanggil nama depanmu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari cangkir teh ke Gumiya. "Mm... Ya."

"Dan dia memanggil Lenka dengan nama keluarga."

Oh, yeah, itu kabar yang... Antara menyenangkan dan tidak.

"Mungkin karena aku dan Luki sensei lebih dekat," kataku.

"Kau memanggilnya apa? Dan? Lebih dekat?"

Oh, bagus, Gakuko. Kau menggali liang kuburmu sendiri. Secara fakta, kau dan Luki sama sekali tidak dekat. Secara teori, mustahil kau dan Luki bisa dekat, karena kau mahasiswi yang tidak ingin dekat dengan dosen dan Luki dosen yang tidak ingin dekat dengan mahasiswa. Secara ikatan batin, kau- mulai dekat dengan Luki.

Wajahku memerah begitu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku sendiri dalam hati. Buru-buru aku menegak teh-ku hingga habis, berusaha membuyarkan pemikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku tidak dekat dengan Luki.

Tunggu. Memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Luki? Dekat kan bukan berarti cinta.

"Gakuko?"

"Oh, ya, er... Tidak juga, tidak seperti bayanganmu," jawabku dengan setengah panik. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan Gumiya. "Daripada itu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah putus," jawab Gumiya dengan tenang. Wajahnya tampak biasa saja, dan itu membuatku sedikit bingung. Gumiya sangat menyukai Rin dulu, bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu setelah putus dengan Rin? Atau dia sudah tidak menyukai Rin?

Aku punya kesempatan?

Aku langsung menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati. Yang benar saja, aku senang atas berakhirnya hubungan mereka? Maksudku, ya, aku senang, tapi... Itu terdengar keji.

"Kau ingin cerita.. Kenapa kalian bisa putus?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Gumiya menghela nafas tipis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Hanya ketidak cocokan. Baik aku dan Rin merasa kalau kami salah menilai diri masing-masing. Kurasa dulu itu hanya perasaan kagum. Setelah bersama, rasa kagum itu hilang dan tidak ada alasan bagi kami lagi untuk bersama. Jadi setelah berunding, aku dan Rin memutuskan untuk berpisah."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka pisah secara baik-baik, bukan karena ada faktor dari luar. Aku mengambil secangkir teh lagi. Gumiya juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk minum.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

 _To : kamuigakuko__

 _From : justbeluki_

 _Hai, aku dapat e-mailmu dari Kagamino-san. Semua baik-baik saja kan di sana? Aku hanya merasa khawatir. Jangan sampai ilham-mu hilang karenanya ya, hahaha. Kecuali kau ingin jadi mahasiswi abadi._

Aku tertawa hambar membaca e-mail dari Luki. Kurasa e-mail itu gabungan dari kekhawatiran sebagai teman dan dosen. Sebentar, sejak kapan seorang dosen khawatir mahasiswa-nya tidak lulus-lulus?

"Kau benar-benar dekat dengan dosenmu, ya." Gumiya menggerutu dari atasku tiba-tiba.

Wajahku memerah. Aku langsung mengunci ponselku dan meletakannya dalam saku celanaku lagi. "Wajar kan kalau dia tidak mengenalmu dan tiba-tiba melihatmu tinggal denganku?"

"Tidak sama sekali," gerutu Gumiya lagi. Dia lalu duduk di sandaran tangan sofa-ku, kebiasaannya sejak kecil. "Dia kan dosen, bukan guru SMP atau SMA."

Aku menghela nafas tipis. "Ayolah, Gumiya. Kau kan bukan kakakku-"

"Aku mewakilinya," tukas Gumiya lalu menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku diberi kepercayaan oleh kakakmu untuk menjagamu, dan aku sangat menghormati kakakmu, jadi aku akan menjagamu. Sama seperti dia menjagamu."

Rona merah di wajahku perlahan mulai menghilang. Seharusnya aku senang karena Gumiya kembali perhatian padaku. Senyumnya, matanya, semua, kini kembali tertujukan padaku. Tapi kenapa... Aku merasa sedih?

"Gakuko?" Gumiya mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Eh? Ah, ya, aku mendengarkan," aku buru-buru tersenyum tipis.

Kalimat Gumiya barusan cukup menyentil hatiku. Mataku sedikit terbuka. Apa selama ini Gumiya menjagaku karena kakak? Karena kakak memintanya? Selama ini, semua senyuman itu, tawa itu, mata itu, tertujukan padaku karena rasa homatnya pada kakak? Bukan karena dia menyayangiku sebagai teman?

Sejenak, entah mengapa duniaku terasa runtuh.

.

.

.

Words that Have Been Delivered to You - Chapter 1 /End

.

.

.

* * *

Note :

Yo, Kamikura balik dari hibernasi! XD #plak

Cerita ini sekuel dari Words that Have Never Been Delivered to Your Heart, sekaligus memenuhi request atau saran atau usul atau permintaan atau #stop atau apapun itu dari CelestyaRegalyana dan Sae-chan! XD oke saya harap fic ini membaik, walau sepertinya kenyataannya tidak begitu #dihajar

Sebenarnya, saya mulai merasakan kagalauan dalam membuat fic ini, karena... Mendadak saya ngeship Luki x Gakuko #diTendangCelestyaSamaSae-chan

Tapi jauh dari lubuk kokoro saya(?) Saya juga masih ga rela liat Gumiya sama Gakuko tenggelam #dihajar Dan di akhir chapter satu ini, mendadak saya ngeship lagi Gumiya x Gakuko #DiBunuhMassal XD

Nah, jadi... Sekuel-nya kayaknya bakal malah jadi lebih panjang #dihajar

Oke, mohon dukungannya ya /o/ Kamikura sangat menerima komentar, kritik, saran, curhat(?) dengan hati lapang selapang"nya #plak

Buat yang ga tau cara ngasih komentar, kritik, saran atau curhatnya(?), sini Kamikura bimbing ke lobang review(?) ^^ untuk PC ada di bawah, bentuknya persegi panjang gede, terus-#stop dan untuk mobile silahkan klik kolom review dan seterusnya Mas Link yang akan membimbing #DiLempar

Oke, saya pamit! XD cao!

Kamikura39


End file.
